


On the Wall

by ImWithEnjolras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tanaka just needs more shipping fics, i don't even know what the hell i'm thinking, i wrote this in one day, if anyone is ooc it's because the are, rarepair indeed, this is a rare fucking pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/pseuds/ImWithEnjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fine. Since you don't believe me," Tooru traces Ryuu's jaw with one hand, gently turning it to face him. "I'll just have to show you what I see."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! With more smut! Tanaka/Oikawa this time. I'd like to dedicate this one to Madi, whose Asahi/Tanaka mirror fic was the inspiration for this and Claire who holds all her trash in her brain. Sharing is caring, you know. Please enjoy!

It’s about 2 in the morning when Oikawa Tooru rolls over in bed, arm stretched in search of his lover before finding the other side not only empty, but cold as well. He shoots up, alarmed gaze darting everywhere in the dark room - still nothing. He pushes the covers aside, getting up and stretching. Sleepily, he makes his way out of their bedroom, calling for his missing boyfriend.

 "Ryuu?" The name echoes around the house, but Tooru isn't answered. After making his way through the hallway he finds the younger man stood in front of the large - obnoxiously huge if Tooru had any say in the matter - mirror that was given to them by his parents. Apparently, this gaudy and out of place floor-to-ceiling mirror was a family heirloom passed down from some great-great-maybe-four-more-greats-great grandfather. Now, don't get Tooru wrong, his aesthetic lay on the more extravagant side of things, but this...this was something that should have stayed in whatever dusty castle it came from.

 Anyway, back to the matter at hand...

"What are you doing here, Ryuu?" Ryuu has a strange look in his eye as he stays uncharacteristically quiet. He glances quickly at Tooru in the mirror, but he looks away just as fast. Tooru approaches the shorter man, his tone sleepy but gentle. "What's wrong?"

That strange look is still in Ryuu's gaze and he remains quiet for a moment.

"Why me?"

The way he asks that nearly breaks something in Tooru. Ryuu had whispered it so quietly that he almost didn't catch it. His whisper bordered on broken but was full of genuine confusion.

"Wha-- what do you mean why you?" Tooru hesitantly lifts a hand before settling it back down by his hip.

"I mean..." Ryuu casts a forlorn glance at his mirror self. "Why are you with someone like me? You're from a rich family, you're hot as fuck, and you've got a line of admirers that are leagues above me in every way possible." Ryuu takes a stabilizing breath; his voice is shaky and his breath catches in his throat. "I'm a nobody, I've got nothing to my name, I'm not even--" He lifts a hand, dragging a finger along the jaw of his reflection. "I'm just me. Average, useless me."

Tooru had no idea that this was how Ryuu was feeling about himself; he had always been confident, if a bit loud. Tooru had just assumed his boyfriend had every confidence in himself like he did.

"What are you talking about?" Tooru moves quietly to Ryuu's side, wrapping his arms around his waist. "You're more than I could ever ask for. My parents love you, everyone loves you, and most importantly, I love you - all of you. Even your odd moments, your intimidation face, even your snoring-"

"I do not fuckin’ snore," Ryuu counters indignantly.

"Okay, I love your not-snoring snoring." Tooru purses his lips, still finding the doubt Ryuu had in his profile. He racks his brain, trying to figure out a way to convince his boyfriend to see what he sees.

And then he’s struck with a brilliant idea.

"Fine. Since you don't believe me," Tooru traces Ryuu's jaw with one hand, gently turning it to face him. "I'll just have to show you what I see."

Tooru steps behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Ryuu's waist with his lips right by his ear. Ryuu tries to turn and look at him, but... "Keep your eyes on the mirror, babe."

Ryuu shivers, a jolt immediately going down his spine at the feel of Tooru's lips brushing against the shell of his ear. "What the hell are you doing?”

“Humour me.” Tooru gazes directly at Ryuu in the mirror, his eyes half-closed, but burning with lust.

“Okay.” Is Ryuu’s pathetic answer.

Tooru keeps one arm around Ryuu’s waist, raising the other to wrap around his chest. “I love how you’re shorter than me so I can hold you like this.” He lightly traces the side of Ryuu’s face. “I love seeing your face when you’re jealous. It gets all scrunched up and you look so ready to throttle anyone in your way.” At this, Tooru licks the shell of Ryuu’s ear.

“It makes me want to fuck you right then and there.”

“Tooru, please-”

He doesn’t stop in his ministrations; kissing along Ryuu’s neck between words. “I love when you pull off your shirts.” Tooru hooks his fingers under Ryuu’s shirt, pulling it off with practiced ease. With both hands he traces Ryuu’s abs and what is showing of his V-line. “Look at how fuckin’ sexy you are.”

“Tooru-” Tooru scrapes his nails across Ryuu’s abdomen.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” he hisses in Ryuu’s ear. “I hate when people even look at you.” He gently bites Ryuu’s earlobe. “I hate seeing them look over your body...trying to imagine what’s underneath your clothes.” Ryuu’s breathing is laboured, but he doesn’t remove his gaze from their reflections. “If they knew…” Tooru growls, sucking on Ryuu’s neck hard enough to leave a mark. “They’d quickly find out you’re  _mine_ .”

“A-ahn...Tooru…” Ryuu can feel his knees shaking so he leans more into the man behind him.

“I love how sensitive you are.” Tooru keeps his eyes on Ryuu’s reflection as his fingers touch and pull and twist Ryuu’s nipples. The shorter man moans, pushing his ass into Tooru. “I just touch you and -  _fuck_ \- you fall apart.”

Ryuu’s gaze returns to the mirror, groaning at how sinful he and Tooru look. His pupils are so dilated his irises are almost nonexistent. He’s flushed and breathing heavily; Tooru continues playing with Ryuu’s nipples and the shorter man can see just how hard he has become under his sweatpants. Ryuu catches Tooru’s gaze in the mirror and his heart thuds in his ears finding Tooru’s penetrating stare watching him. Ryuu fucking loves it when Tooru looks at him like he is the most fascinating thing alive. Which, to Tooru, he is.

Tooru slides his hands down Ryuu sides, slipping under the elastic of his sweatpants. He pulls them down and Ryuu kicks them off. As Ryuu is kicking off his sweats, Tooru takes this chance to strip off all his clothes. He presses himself back into Ryuu’s back, making sure to let his boyfriend know just how hard he is. The taller man wastes no time and grasps Ryuu’s length.

“Look at how well you fit into my hand, Ryuu.” Ryuu’s gaze locks onto the hand stroking him with unwavering concentration. “God, you’re so hot.”

Tooru spreads the precum over the head of Ryuu’s cock, thumb stroking the slit intermittently. Ryuu is gasping now, his flush spreading across his chest as he pushes himself against Tooru. “Ah, fuck..”

Ryuu can barely stand now and Tooru - with the perception of the setter that has become habitual - pulls one of their ornate dining room chairs over to them, placing it directly in front of the mirror. He sits, legs crudely spread wide before pulling Ryuu into the space between them. There he continues pulling on Ryuu’s dick. “Keep watching, babe. Look at how delicious you look.”

Ryuu is lightly thrusting into Tooru’s hand now: “Ah- T-Tooru! So good!”

“I know, babe. I know.” Tooru growls out, the sound rumbling in his chest. He abruptly pulls his hand away, Ryuu baring his teeth at Tooru’s teasing wink in the mirror. Tooru leans forward, his mouth by Ryuu’s ear again. “I love how-” He brings the hand that was just stroking Ryuu to his lips, licking at the precum  on his fingers. “-fucking good you taste.”

“You asshole.” Tooru met Ryuu’s eyes in the mirror, a teasing look on his face. “Just fuck me already.”

“That,” He grasps Ryuu’s face with his still wet hand, turning him to face him. “Is another thing I love about you.” He pulls Ryuu’s chin forward, kissing him fiercely. He shoves his tongue into Ryuu’s mouth, groaning at the tongue piercing he felt sliding along his tongue. _So good, so fucking good. I fucking love kissing you. I love fucking you. I fucking love that piercing. I love when you suck me off and you use your tongue and teeth just the way I need it. How could you fucking think I’d ever have anyone else when I need you and only you. I fucking love you._

He sucks on Ryuu’s bottom lip, biting and pulling so hard that he knows Ryuu’s lips will be swollen and red until tomorrow. At this thought, he bites harder knowing that all of Ryuu’s coworkers will see his swollen lips and marked neck and know that Ryuu was his. He gives Ryuu no chance to breath as he ravishes his boyfriend’s mouth and all Ryuu can do is grasp Tooru’s thighs as he grinds his ass on Tooru’s unbearably hard cock.

“Agh!” Tooru pulls back with a growl, admiring his work on Ryuu’s mouth as it gapes open to take in as much air as he can. He leans in again, but stops Ryuu from kissing him right away. “Now, I’m going to stick my cock up your ass.” As if to prove his point, he starts rubbing his dick on Ryuu’s back. “I’m going to fuck you so good.” He pauses to kiss him, pulling the air from his lungs again. “And you’re going to watch us in the mirror.”

Tooru gently pushes Ryuu forward and the man obligingly crawls forward. He watches Ryuu crawl, fixated on his ass. Ryuu throws a look over his shoulder and Tooru just smirks in response. Tooru gets behind Ryuu on his knees after finding a bottle of lube conveniently left on the dining room from their last tryst. He gently starts kneading Ryuu’s ass and his boyfriend bears his weight on his elbows, back bowing so that his ass is in the air for Tooru.

He starts rubbing Ryuu’s rosebud, leaning in to lick it. “Ah! You don’t--”

Tooru shuts Ryuu up with a look in the mirror, before diving back in. If it were possible, Tooru gets harder with the lewd noises coming from Ryuu as he warms his boyfriend up. He groans into Ryuu’s ass, squeezing the fleshy cheeks as Ryuu’s hole relaxes against his tongue. Ryuu’s moans are getting longer and louder and he is backing up into Tooru’s tongue; Tooru knows Ryuu is just on the edge again.

So he pulls back, swatting Ryuu’s ass with a satisfying slap.

“Fuckin’ tease,” Ryuu mumbles after a frustrated groan.

“You love it,” Tooru playfully bites Ryuu’s other cheek while rubbing the one he just slapped. “You look so good back here, Ryuu.”

Tooru’s eyes are fixated on Ryuu’s glistening asshole, admiring his work. He starts easing his thumb into the hole, aided by the lube, and he registers Ryuu’s head falling into his crossed arms in his peripheral. He replaces his thumb with two fingers, fucking Ryuu frustratingly slow. But he holds Ryuu’s hips in place to prevent him from bucking back into his hand as he adds a third finger.

“Fucking stick your dick into me already!” Tooru meets Ryuu’s gaze in the mirror, that annoyingly confident sage look going on in his face.

“Patience is a virtue.”

“Don’t fucking spurt your virtues on me Tooru.” A loud moan tears through Ryuu as Tooru grazes a particularly good spot in him. After catching his breath he continues. “I need to cum.”

“Mm.” Tooru starts fumbling around behind Ryuu, flicking the bottle of lube back open to spread it over his cock. He purposefully takes his sweet fucking time, almost absentmindedly thrusting his fingers in and out of Ryuu. Ryuu bites his bottom lip watching as Tooru nonchalantly finger fucks him.

“Please.”

Tooru’s eyes dart straight to Ryuu’s pleading gaze in the mirror. Ryuu’s face is flushed, he is gasping for air, and his eyes are burning with the need for Tooru to just  _give it to him already_ .

“Okay.” He pulls his fingers out and positions himself better behind Ryuu, holding onto his hips with both hands. “But…” He teasingly starts rubbing his cock on Ryuu’s ass and the man twitches his ass back. Tooru’s gaze is piercing and Ryuu feels his breath freeze in his chest. “Don’t even think of looking away from the mirror.”

Tooru surges forward into Ryuu and the man feels his arms shake under his weight.

“A-Ah. So good.” Tooru leans forward, forcing Ryuu to spread his knees wide. He bends over Ryuu, pressing his chest into Ryuu’s back. He pulls back slightly, thrusting forward with a wet slap. “Do you see what I’m seeing?”

Ryuu has his eyes on the mirror, but his gaze darts between himself and Tooru as if unsure of what there is to see. “U-Uhn!! T-Tooru!”

“I love how you feel around me.” Tooru’s thrusts are slow and hard. “I love how you look with my dick in your ass.” He starts increasing the speed of his thrusts and Ryuu’s eyes are glued on Tooru’s reflection. Tooru takes a hand and sticks his fingers into Ryuu’s mouth. “I love how you’ll take me anywhere - how I can  _fuck_ you anywhere - ah- ah!”

“I love how when I fuck you, you get so wet and uh!” Tooru fucks him particularly hard then. “-and you start drooling like that.”

Ryuu doesn’t even have the mind to be offended because it’s  _true_ . His mouth is open as he gasps for air and he’s actually fucking  _drooling_ .

“Ah- uh- uh- uh!” He backs into Tooru, slamming his ass into Tooru’s hips. “Fuck! More! Tooru!”

“I love fucking you.” Tooru pushes himself back up, hands digging into Ryuu’s waist. He’s fucking him harder than ever, the wet slaps and the loud moans echoing in the room.

“Tooru! I’m--going to--” At this, Tooru pulls back abruptly, keeping Ryuu from cumming.

“Fuck!” Tooru is still so hard and still so turned on by Ryuu, but playing with him like this is one of Tooru’s favourite things to do. He stands up, wobbly sitting on the chair, beckoning Ryuu over with a curl of his finger. “Come here.”

Ryuu is frustrated, but he needs to cum and he fucking loves it when Tooru does this. The only time he’s ever admitted to it though is when he is getting fucked like this. Ryuu crawls towards Tooru, his movements are sluggish and his chin is dripping with his saliva, but he doesn’t bother to wipe it off. Ryuu slides between Tooru’s open legs, brushing his hands over his thighs.

Tooru’s harder than ever and he watches Ryuu with an intensity that makes him moan. Ryuu looks up at his boyfriend, eyes darting between Tooru and his cock. Tooru runs a hand through Ryuu’s hair. “Your hair’s getting long…” he mutters conversationally. After high school, Ryuu grew out his hair, keeping it long on top with a close undercut. Tooru combs back the hair falling over Ryuu’s eyes, hand meandering along the prickly undercut. Ryuu leans into Tooru’s touch and he nearly chokes at the wide and innocent look in Ryuu’s eyes. “I love it when you look at me like that. Now, be good suck me off.”

Ryuu latches onto Tooru’s dick like a thirsty man to water. Tooru groans, his head falling back as Ryuu fervently sucks the head of his cock. He swirls his tongue, making sure Tooru feels his piercing the whole way around.

“Yeah...that’s the way, Ryuu…”

Ryuu licks down Tooru’s cock, taking the time to rub his cheek along the length of it. Then he starts sucking in earnest, taking as much of Tooru into his mouth as he can. The lewd sucking and slurping coming from Ryuu’s efforts echo and Tooru moans loudly and without restraint. He tangles his fingers in Ryuu’s hair, gently pushing him down further on his dick. Ryuu obliges, relaxing his throat until his nose brushes Tooru’s base and the tip hits the back of his throat. Ryuu gags a little, but doesn’t lift until Tooru lets him.

“Oh god, so good…” Ryuu moans in response and Tooru bucks a little into his mouth. He lifts the pressure from the back of Ryuu’s head and the man comes back up for air, gasping and coughing. Tooru looks at him worriedly - even though they’ve done this many times before - but Ryuu looks back up at him with adoration in his eyes so Tooru knows he’s fine.

“I love your dick, Tooru.” Ryuu sinks his mouth back onto Tooru. “I love the way it tastes…” He licks the precum coming from the slit. “I love the way you feel...” His hands fondle Tooru’s balls. “Mm..” Ryuu slowly deepthroats him again. “The best dick…”

Ryuu starts jerking him off while sucking half of Tooru’s cock.

“I wish you could see how good you look right now, Ryuu…” Tooru’s gaze flickers over to the mirror. Ryuu’s back is smooth, but his ass and hips are red from when Tooru gripped and slapped him earlier. Tooru looks at himself too, naked and relaxed on the chair, legs spread with Ryuu in between them, head bobbing. He runs a hand through his boyfriends hair, moaning as Ryuu’s teeth lightly graze his dick. “Haaaah- I’m close, Ryuu!”

Ryuu sucks harder then and Tooru starts thrusting into Ryuu’s mouth. He comes with a loud moan and Ryuu swallows as much as he can of Tooru’s cum. Ryuu looks up at Tooru again, who’s staring at him intently, and makes a big show of how he swallows his boyfriend’s cum with some of it dripping out the corner of his mouth. Tooru is still hard, and he pulls Ryuu up into his lap to kiss him.

“So dirty.” He sticks his tongue into Ryuu’s mouth, hands locked behind his neck. “So fucking dirty. I love it.” Tooru starts kissing down Ryuu’s neck. He licks and sucks and bites, leaving red marks in his wake. He pulls back to look at Ryuu. “Look at me.” Ryuu stares at him unwaveringly. “You’re mine. No one else’s. I love you and only you. And. You. Are. Mine.”

Tooru has Ryuu turn around, making him face the mirror again. “Look at you.” He starts playing with Ryuu’s nipples. “Look at all these marks. Those are mine.” He kisses Ryuu’s shoulders. “You are mine. God, I love you.” He reaches around Ryuu, one hand stroking Ryuu’s thigh while the other starts stroking Ryuu’s precum-leaking cock. “Mm, so good I could eat you right up.”

Ryuu starts whimpering, his chest heaving at the mere idea of Tooru sucking his dick. “Please, Tooru- aaaahn!! Please!”

“Not tonight,” he lifts Ryuu up, dexterity allowing him to spread lube on his dick and Ryuu’s hole. “Tonight, I’m going to fuck you so hard you can’t walk.”

The moan that tears its way through Ryuu’s throat when Tooru finally shoves his dick into his boyfriend is so loud, but Tooru can’t be bothered to worry - there are more pressing matters at hand. “Tooru! T-Tooru! Ah- ah- aah!”

“Look in the mirror, Ryuu.” Ryuu forces himself to open his eyes, but they widen as soon as the catch sight of him riding Tooru. “Look at what a beautiful mess you make.”

Ryuu is sweaty, dripping wet with his own precum. His chin has a mix of sweat, saliva, and Tooru’s cum.

And he’s crying.

“A-Ah! Tooru! More! Please!”

“Just like that,” Tooru thrusts harder, faster. “Say my name just like that. Beg for me. Scream for me.”

Tooru is looking at the mirror too, stare holding onto Ryuu’s in their reflection. Ryuu’s cock bobs up and down with every one of Tooru’s thrusts.

“Please, Tooru! Uhn!” Ryuu’s hands clasp over Tooru’s which are on his hips, helping him ride Tooru. “Please, let me cum. I need to- please, let me!”

With a roar, Tooru stands, taking Ryuu with him. He walks Ryuu forward, bracing him against the glass of the - most likely - expensive family heirloom. He’s thrusting harder and faster; Ryuu’s fast exhales are fogging up the glass.

“This is what I see every time I fuck you, Ryuu - every time I make love to you.” Even in his near-orgasmic state, Ryuu watches them have sex. “You’re so beautiful, god, when you come. If I could I’d- ah!” He thrusts particularly hard then. “I’d fuck you all the time just to see you like this. God, yes!”

Ryuu pushes his ass back in time with Tooru’s thrusts. All he can do is moan and scream. It’s too fast, too hard - but not enough. “More! Please, more Tooru!”

“AAAGH!!” Ryuu’s overstimulated, his knees are ready to buckle beneath him, but it is Tooru who is holding him up - Tooru and his family’s mirror. They’re both watching - watching each other fall apart.

“I’m-I’m-I’m!”

“Oh god, I know babe, I know!”

Ryuu cums so hard, but he still has the presence of mind to press his hand against his mouth to muffle what is, undoubtedly, the loudest he’s ever screamed during sex. Tooru orgasms not long after, coming undone long and hard inside Ryuu.

There’s a moment of quiet between the two lovers. They try to catch their breath, still braced against one another, Tooru still inside Ryuu. Ryuu feels his knees buckle, but Tooru catches him easily. He carries Ryuu back into their bedroom, mumbling praise into Ryuu’s ear.

Tooru sets Ryuu gently on the bed, disappearing into the bathroom to wet a face towel. Ryuu watches him attentively as Tooru carefully wipes Ryuu’s face. After wiping his own, Tooru pushes Ryuu to lay down, sliding in quietly behind him. He wraps his arms around Ryuu, nuzzling his nose into his neck.  

“I’m sorry.”

“There’s no need to apologize, Ryuu.”

“But I-”

“I love you.” Ryuu stays quiet, resting his hands over Tooru’s arms. “Please, just don’t forget that. I love you so much.”

Ryuu twists to face his boyfriend and he is shocked to find tears in Tooru’s eyes. He rests his hands on Tooru’s cheeks, wiping away errant tears that slip from his eyes. “I love you so much, Tooru. So much.” He leans up to kiss him softly. “Thank you. I love you.”

They lay entangled around each other kissing, languishing in a place that isn’t wakefulness, but not quite sleep either.

“...I don’t think that’s what your ancestors intended that mirror for…” Is Ryuu’s soft, close-eyed whisper.

“Mm…” Tooru’s arms tighten around Ryuu. “...that’s going to be a bitch to clean in the morning...”

Ryuu chuckles quietly. “I’ll never be able to look at that mirror the same way again…”

Both their eyes are closed, but Tooru smirks anyway. “...fuck that, you look great…”

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon...with more Tanaka fics ;) ps if y'all want to prompt me comment or send me a message at my tumblr: stillwritinghallelujah


End file.
